Dynasty Warriors Gundam: Rise of the Universal Era
by NEBSparky86
Summary: What started as an attempted ambush on the retreating ZAFT/EA fleet ends with different timelines collapsing into the Cosmic Era. Many heroes and villains answer the call, engulfing the Cosmic Era in the flames of war. Can certain heroes rise to the challenge to save the new Universal Era. Shinn/Stella, Reiji/Aila, Kira/Lacus, Roux/OC, Flay/OC


Disclaimer: My friends and I do not own the characters and story elements of the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise. All credit goes to Sunrise, as they own the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise. We do not own the Dynasty Warriors franchise either. Ownership of the game belongs to Koei and them alone. We are just borrowing the characters from the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise and the story plot of the Dynasty Warriors Gundam games from Koei.

Dynasty Warriors Gundam: Collision of the Gundams

Phase 1: Cosmic Era Fate

C.E. 73

150 miles northwest of Orb territory

On board the ZAFT trans-atmospheric battleship _Minerva_

Things on board the Minerva were rather quiet after the battle they just gone through. Most importantly, some of the crew members kept their distance from a certain black-haired mobile suit pilot. Why were they keeping their distance from the said mobile suit pilot you ask? He wasn't in the best of moods after being defeated by a Gundam he had thought was vanquished, permanently. This pilot wasn't just piloting a grunt mobile suit that ZAFT had out on the battlefield. No, he too was piloting his own Gundam, ZGMF X-42S Destiny Gundam.

"What the hell was going on back there?" snarled the Destiny's pilot, Shinn Asuka. "That damn mobile suit should've been destroyed. There's no damn way that the Freedom was rebuilt in time to thwart our efforts to capture Djbril."

"Shinn, you need to calm down," snapped his fellow ZAFT Red pilot, Lunamaria Hawke. "I have no idea why you're acting like this."

"You need to shut your damn mouth, Luna," Shinn roared back at the red-haired pilot. "I lost everything because of that fucking Freedom. And I'm not gonna stop until it and Orb are wiped off face of the fucking Earth."

Lunamaria narrowed her eyes at the enraged Shinn and then slapped him across his face. If there was something that Shinn had to work on besides his attitude, it was his mouth. Ever since Berlin, Shinn was going on a downward spiral out of control. The girl of his dreams had died in his arms as she told him how she loved him. Then Operation Angel Down came and he fought to bring down the Freedom and Archangel. For Shinn, he blamed the Freedom's pilot for the death of his love and was going to destroy the Archangel himself, even going so far as to ensure that every last crew member of the famed ship, who had survived was dead. But Captain Gladys and the Minerva had tried to finish the Archangel off themselves. Meyrin and Athrun's defection didn't help him in any way as he tried to reason with Athrun, but Athrun wouldn't change his mind and by some luck showed up in Orb piloting a new Justice Gundam.

"_Going to Condition Red, going to Condition Red, all pilots board your machines and standby,_" came Abby, Meyrin's replacement on the COM station.

"Damn, I guess Orb decided they wanted to finish us off," Shinn replied angrily as he and Lunamaria returned to the pilot ready room for a quick briefing from ZAFT FAITH member and Captain of the Minerva, Talia Gladys. Both Shinn and Lunamaria saw the third member of their small team, Rey Za Burrel in his pilot suit, still.

"So is Orb attacking us now?" Shinn asked Rey after calming down a little bit.

The blonde-haired pilot of the ZGMF X-666S Legend looked to both Shinn and Lunamaria and shook his head as he replied, "No. It seems that Logos is getting desperate; so they launched an ambush and have one those monstrosities that was at Heaven's Base and in Berlin."

Shinn gritted his teeth as he heard that Logos was attacking them and the survivors from the failed invasion of Orb.

In cockpit of one of the Earth Alliance's most powerful weapons, a young woman, still in her teens, woke to find find that she was in the cockpit of last machine she piloted and it certainly made her feel frightened.

'What's going on here?' wondered the girl, Stella Lousier. 'Why am I here in this scary thing? Why am I alive? I thought I went to sleep and never opened my eyes again.'

"_Alright Destroy pilot,_" said the commander of the ambush attack. "_Lord Djbril wants us to wipe out every last space monster and traitor. Leave no survivors! For the preservation of our blue and pure world._"

'Space monster? Sh-Shinn?' wondered Stella as she saw the warship Minerva and the ZAFT forces approaching.

"_You have the chance to be with the one you love,_" a mysterious voice said over the radio to Stella alone. "_A war is coming and those who have the will to fight and protect shall collide and either unite or perish._"

"Damn Logos, they're not going to get their way," Shinn said as the Destiny Gundam was set on the catapult, ready to launch. "Shinn Asuka, Destiny launching!"

"Those Logos guys are nothing but a bunch of cowards if they think ambushes are going to defeat us," added Rey as his mobile suit was ready to launch. "Rey Za Burrel in Legend, taking off!"

"Time to show Logos they're nothing but cowards," agreed Lunamaria Hawke as she readied herself. "Lunamaria Hawke, Core Splendor! I'm taking off!"

However things seemed to be not starting well. Once the Destiny Gundam had been launched, the members of Logos pounced. Amphibious mobile suits based on one of the Second generation GAT X series mobile suits caught Shinn off guard and fired on him, catching the attention of the Destroy's pilot.

"Damn you! You won't defeat me!" Shinn yelled in anger as he fired at one of the variants of the fallen GAT X-252 Forbidden Gundam.

"_Die you fucking space monsters!_" shouted a pilot of one of the Forbidden Vortex mobile suits. "_For the preservation of our blue and pure world!_"

"Fuck!" Shinn snarled over an open COM and getting the attention of the Destroy's pilot.

For the recently resurrected Stella Lousier, her heart soared to new heights as she had heard Shinn's voice. The blonde-haired Destroy pilot closed her eyes for a minute and gathered her thoughts. In Stella's mind, she was deciding wither or not to make the most of the second chance she had been given or to continue the path that would end with her dying once again.

"_Damn Logos bastards! They just keep coming!_" snarled Shinn as Stella opened her eyes and saw that Shinn and his Destiny Gundam were being surrounded and about to become overpowered. Narrowing her eyes at the Logos-controlled Windams and mobile armors, Stella made her choice and wasn't going to regret it.

"Captain! Enemy mobile armor in the rear is advancing towards the battle," announced a panicking Abby.

Talia could only grit her teeth as she saw that things weren't going so well for them. But the Fates weren't about to claim the ZAFT equivalent of the famed Archangel, no, they had something else in store. As one the Windams screamed in with beam rifle aimed at the Destiny, it got intercepted by the mostly unlikely enemy, the Destroy mobile armor.

"_What the hell are you doing Destroy?!_" demanded the commander of the ambush. "_Wipe out all of those damn Coordinators and traitors!_"

Talia looked to her deputy captain, who had a dumbfounded look on his face and was puzzled as to why a Destroy was turning on Logos all of a sudden. Nonetheless, it was an advantage that Captain Gladys was going to exploit. The Minerva captain then began barking orders to the crew as they were going to back up their mobile suits and try to protect the remaining survivors of the failed invasion of Orb. The crew jumped to their tasks and the ship began engaging the Logos ambushers. The remaining ZAFT and EA forces were about to join the effort when the Destroy blasted two of the Logos-controlled surface ships and then shot down a cluster of Windams targeting the Impulse using the missile launchers.

On the battlefield, Shinn was puzzled as to why the Destroy had suddenly turned on Logos and why it suddenly was protecting him as the Destroy was shielding the Destiny from the ambushers. Before the frustrated yet confused Shinn could make contact with the Destroy's pilot, the pilot had contacted him first using the regular COM channel.

"_Sh-Shinn is that you in that mobile suit?_" the Destroy's pilot asked Shinn.

The Destiny's pilot was stunned when he heard the soft and gentle voice of someone he though had died in his arms. Both pilots of the Impulse and Legend Gundams were also stunned to hear that voice as well. For Shinn Asuka, hearing Stella's voice calmed him down, yet also confused him.

'Wha? What the hell's going on here?' wondered Shinn as his eyes were wide in shock. 'It can't be Stella. She died in my arms... I-I laid her body to rest in a lake. H-How's this possible? Is this some sort of trick by Logos?'

Even though Shinn had calmed down, it didn't mean that he was going to drop his guard. There was only way to know if it was really the girl he fell in love with at Diocuia and not a Logos trap. For Shinn Asuka, he reasoned to himself that if the pilot of the Destroy protecting him was indeed Stella, then she should know how they met, about his promise to protect her, her fate in Berlin and hopefully not remembered what happened at Armory One when he groped her by accident. Keeping his guard up, Shinn asked, "If you're really Stella, what was the promise that I made to you?"

"_You promised that I wasn't going to die,_" answered Stella. "_You promised that you would protect me._"

Shinn wanted to believe that it was really the blonde-haired girl he fell in love with, but he wasn't completely convinced it was her. If the pilot of the Destroy was really Stella, then they were going to have convinced him with something other than his promise to her.

"Where did we first meet other?" Shinn asked the pilot of the gigantic mobile armor as he was thinking to himself as he cringed, 'Please don't say Armory One. Please don't say Armory One.'

"We met at Armory One," answered Stella with a grin on her face. "You groped me when I tripped."

That answer was enough to get Lunamaria Hawke to turn and look at Shinn and the Destiny with daggers in her eyes as she had the Impulse aiming it's beam rifle at the all powerful Destiny Gundam. Lunamaria had known that Shinn had an attitude and had been shy around girls, especially at the academy. But this was the first time she had heard of this and she wasn't happy to hear that Shinn had groped a girl.

"What the hell Shinn?!" demanded Lunamaria Hawke as the Impulse slowly advanced towards the Destiny, beam rifle still aimed at it. "I never thought you'd be a pervert! How about I come over there and teach you not to be a pervert!"

"Ah come on Luna!" protested Shinn as the Destiny Gundam had it's hands up in mock surrender. "It was an accident! I was just trying to keep her from falling. I-I didn't mean to grope her!"

Both Lunamaria and Shinn could hear Stella giggle and then reply, "It was an accident like he said." Lunamaria was still wary and lowered the beam rifle at the Destiny as she said in a dark and icy tone, "Fine, but don't let it happen again."

'Eep!' thought Shinn as he gritted his teeth and widened his eyes in terror. 'I didn't think she'd remember Armory One. I guess only Stella would know that I groped her on accident.'

"_Do you believe me now, Shinn Asuka?_" asked the pilot of the Destroy.

A terrified Shinn Asuka was convinced that the pilot of the Destroy was in fact Stella Lousier. Only Stella knew about his promise to protect her, his accidental slip up at Armory One and when they met properly at Diocuia, stranded and... almost naked. Shinn had to thank the goddess of Orb that Stella didn't mention what went on at Diocuia.

"_Well Shinn, is the pilot of that monstrosity the person you think they might be?_" asked Captain Gladys as she was about to fire on the Destroy when Shinn wanted to confirm wither or not Stella was really in the giant mobile suit and Talia frowned, realizing if its pilot was the same one who stole the Gaia then it could mean trouble.

"Y-Yes Captain," answered Shinn as he was still blushing. "I dunno how she's alive, but it's definitely her. And I'm glad it is her."

In the cockpit of the Destroy, Stella had a smile on her face as she was glad to hear Shinn say that he was glad she was there.

"Don't worry Shinn," Stella said to her lover in calm and soothing voice, "this time, I'll protect you like you did for me."

Before Shinn could protest, Stella began attacking the Logos-controlled fleet, wiping out the ambushers left and right and shielding the Destiny and the Minerva. What was left of ambush fleet began to turn tail and limp away, bloodied and beaten severely. Once the ambushers were gone, Shinn breathed a sigh of relief before noticing that a fleet of Orb ships and the Archangel approaching the survivors. Both Shinn and Stella narrowed their eyes at the Orb fleet as they thought that maybe Orb had come to finish them off. Before the reunited couple could consider attacking the Orb fleet, a communication came from the Archangel.

"_This Murrue Ramius of the Archangel,_" announced the captain of Orb-controlled ship. "_We got word that your forces were being ambushed by Logos and came to help fight off the ambush._"

"You're a little late... Captain," Shinn said in contempt of the famous ship. "We already dealt with them. So do us all a damn favor and go back to where you came hiding from."

"Shinn!" exclaimed Stella as she was upset with her lover for his outburst of contempt for the Archangel.

"_As our pilot stated, you're a little late to the party,_" said Captain Gladys as she was quick to get control of the situation. "_But I do apologize for the pilot's disrespect._"

"_Well, we wouldn't have had to come if certain events hadn't forced us to come out of hiding,_" Murrue stated to Shinn and to Captain Gladys. "_But that's a story for another time._"

'Huh? What the hell did she mean by 'certain events'?' wondered Shinn with a quizzical look on his face.

Before Shinn could speak up the Legend began to charge at the Destroy with its beam javelins drawn. Rey wasn't about to let Shinn go back to Stella. If anything, he and Chairman Durandal had plans for the pilot of the Destiny and some girl piloting a giant sized mobile suit wasn't going to take away their prized weapon.

"Shinn, don't be fooled!" exclaimed Rey as the Legend began charging at the Destroy, he knew there was one way to take down the Destroy as he managed to do so before back at Heaven's Base. "It's a Logos trick… Now that I think of it, if she is who you believe her to be, remember she was the one who killed Heine back at Dardanelles or have you forgotten that?"

Shinn narrowed his eyes at Rey when the Legend's pilot was screaming towards the Destroy. Shinn knew for a fact that Logos had no knowledge of Shinn's accidental groping of Stella at Armory One.

"I seriously doubt that Logos knew anything about what I did at Armory One," Shinn shot back as he drew his anti-ship sword and charged at Rey to protect Stella. "I lost Stella once. I'm not gonna lose her again."

"Do you really think that she's going to be part of creating the peace that the Chairman wants to establish?" Rey asked Shinn as both ZAFT made Gundams clashed with each other. "Have you also forgotten about what Athrun and Meyrin did? How do you know that girl won't do the same thing to you? Turn you against what the Chairman has envisioned for the world."

"Shut up Rey!" snarled Shinn. "You attack Stella and you're gonna pay the price. No one attacks the women who are important to me and gets away with it! Not even you or the Chairman, if he's stupid enough. And one other thing, Chairman Durandal can't save you now."

Shinn then felt a feeling as if he could suddenly see clearly as a slightly bigger jeweled seed came down and exploded into a bright aurora of colors and caused Shinn's pupils to look dilated as he was now furious at Rey. The pilot of the Legend widened his eyes in shock as the Destiny began to overpower him. Stella watched Shinn battle with his former friend with a depressed look on her face. She was deeply hurt by the things that Rey said about her, but her heart had soared even higher when Shinn said that he wasn't going to lose her again.

Cursing the fact that he can't use the Legend's DRAGOON System in Earth's Atmosphere, he knew that he would be at a disadvantage. "Gil would agree with me on this, besides… attacking one of your own allies is an act of treason to him and to ZAFT" he explained, regrettably Shinn knew that his once-good friend was right as the Minerva crew and even Lunamaria are shocked to see what the Orb-born Coordinator was now doing. "If you kill me, you will be branded a traitor much like Athrun and Meyrin."

Biting his lip, he understood the risk he was taking by stopping Rey and if becoming a traitor meant Stella's survival then he would be willing to take that chance, taking aim at the Legend with the Hyper Impulse Cannon only for a beam rifle shot to force him to move out of the way and the one who fired was the Impulse, which was equipped with the Force Silhouette. "Luna, what do you think you're doing?" he made contact with Lunamaria, though she had an expression on her face that showed that she couldn't believe what she was previously seeing.

"I'm sorry, but I have to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life!" snapped Lunamaria, having a beam saber drawn from the Force pack despite the fact the Impulse wouldn't last against the Destiny and even more so as the Wings of Light can make it faster. "Would you really throw away everything you had just to save the enemy pilot?!"

"That's enough Lunamaria, I'll deal with the traitor myself… you defend the Minerva, odds are they would need some assistance for when the Archangel deploys its mobile suits" Rey told the older Hawke sister, remaining silent for more than a few seconds… she didn't know what to say or do as she had become close to Shinn ever since the events of the second war began but now that this is occurring, she had no time to argue as the alliance mobile suits were attacking the Minerva, forcing her to head back to the ship in order to defend it from the enemy. "That just leaves you and me; unfortunately you won't be surviving this punishment…"

Without saying a word, the Destiny jetted at the Legend, both began firing their beam rifles at each other with the thought of shooting the opposing Gundam down as the Minerva fired its CIWS at the enemy Logos mobile suits, luckily Lunamaria's return to help defend the ship made things rather easier though on board, everyone was shocked to see Shinn and Rey fighting each other, wondering if Shinn really is betraying them. "Well Captain, what do you make of the situation?" came Arthur Trine's voice, yet Talia knew that the Destiny was a powerful Gundam and if the enemy was to acquire it, that would make their chances of ending the war much more difficult as Djibril's escape into space wasn't already bad enough.

There was a bit of a conflict, one part of her wanted to order the Minerva to target the Destroy and the Destiny while another made her wonder if Durandal should be informed of Shinn turning on them even though he is trying to save the enemy pilot… then again, he actually risked his life to return this girl to the EA and the only difference was Rey helped him in breaking her off of the ship after the battle that took place at Crete. This time, the Legend intends to destroy the Destiny for once again attempting to save the Destroy's pilot, who she is now certain was the same pilot who had originally stolen the Gaia back at Armory One. The look on Trine's face on the other hand, he wasn't too happy with the thought of not doing anything about Shinn's apparent defection and was looking quite eager to attack.

"_Captain Gladys, Lunamaria!"_ came the voice of a young girl that caught the attention of the Minerva crew and Lunamaria as the image of Lacus Clyne, the real Lacus Clyne to be more specific, appeared on screen and shocked them to see that this girl looked look Meer only her outfit was much different than the one that the girl who they thought was Lacus wore.

"Who are you?!" asked Talia, not wanting to take any chances, for all they knew this could be some kind of trick that the Archangel and Orb was playing, especially after having fought against the former-EA warship back during Operation Fury. "Why do you look like Lacus Clyne?"

"That is because I am Lacus Clyne…."

**In the Universal Century**

"Does Judau have a death wish going into the colony by himself?" Roux Louka, pilot of the Z Gundam, asked herself as she fellow pilot Elle Vianno snuck into a colony trying to find one of their fellow AEUG pilots.

"Who knows?" asked Elle, pilot of the Gundam Mk II. "But we got to find him before any of Haman's forces find him. Haman or Glemy's forces."

Roux gave a slight nod in agreement as both AEUG Gundams slipped past a couple green armor AMX-107 Bawoo mobile suits acting as sentries.

On the other side of said colony, a lone mobile suit had appeared out of nowhere. This mobile suit was in fact a Gundam, but nothing like the Gundams that were built in the Universal Century. The Gundam looked as if it were built from an alternate timeline, like the Cosmic Era. Inside the cockpit of the Cosmic Era-built Gundam was a young man, 17 years-old with orange hair, magenta eyes, wore what appeared to be a ZAFT green coat uniform with the sleeves torn off to reveal silver painted tiger stripes on both arms and even on his face.

"Okay... do you know how we got here Silver?" the pilot of the Cosmic Era-built asked his mobile suit, or rather it's AI.

The pilot, named Rengi Canaver, got no verbal response from the AI and instead got a visual response instead.

'I am not sure, my friend,' was the response Rengi got from mobile suit's AI, 'but it might be possible that we were pulled into a different universe. I know that we were assisting Lady Cagalli's Orb 2nd Space Fleet in the attack on Requiem.'

"Yeah, but right now we need to find solid ground and a place to get some Intel on where we're at," Rengi said to the combat-assistance AI.

Silver gave no reply, but flashed his eyes in agreement as they too slipped past a couple of green armor Axis-controlled Bawoo mobile suits. Once inside the colony, the Cosmic Era-built Gundam had hoped to be completely invisible to the Axis forces, but that was not to be as Bawoo mobile suits under with Glemy's faction spotted the Silver Frame and began firing at it without asking for identification or wither or not Rengi and Silver Frame were allies or enemies. Fighting the Bawoos took only three minutes with Silver Frame's Kendo-like abilities and causing the field belonging to Glemy's Faction to disappear and the fighting abilities of the Bawoos to be cut down dramatically.

"Alright Silver, let's make a break for it while those guys are stunned momentarily," Rengi said to his AI partner.

The Silver Frame flashed it's eyes and then proceeded to go deeper into the colony and explore until he heard, "_Judau, where'd you go? Ah! My viewscreen!_"

Rengi then recognized the voice as someone he thought to have been missing and never heard from again.

'Roux!' Rengi screamed in his mind. 'I know her voice anywhere.'

"Sliver, we've got someone to save," Rengi said to his partner. "I just hope she can sense she presence like when we were kids."

The combat-assistance AI flashed his eyes in acknowledgment and continued to advance through the gray armored Bawoos. As for the orange-haired ZAFT Natural, he hoped that he could get to his childhood friend in time.

'Roux, I hope you can still sense my presence,' thought Rengi, unaware that Roux could hear him.

After being separated from Elle, Roux furiously tried to fight back against the waves of Bawoos and Gaza D mobile suits. As she was fighting, she began to have a tingling feeling run down her spine like someone was there, someone familiar.

'_Roux, I hope you can still sense my presence,_' was the voice that Roux could hear as her spine was tingling with a warm and very familiar sensation.

'Wha? No way, it can't be,' thought Roux as she took aim at a Bawoo and shot it through the cockpit. 'Rengi? Rengi Gutenberg? It can't be Rengi. Can it?'

"_Quick, close the Colony Gates!_" exclaimed a Bawoo pilot in a panic as Gundam Astray Silver Frame had picked up the pace and was close to Roux.

As both colony gates were sealed, Judau Ashta arrived in the ZZ Gundam and become trapped himself. As for the pilot of the Cosmic Era-built Gundam Astray Silver Frame, he found an elevator and hoped that it would take him to where his childhood friend and sweetheart was. The elevator descended at a reasonable yet gentle pace. As the elevator was going down to the next floor, Rengi had become bored with the silence in the elevator.

"Man, I'm so bored," moaned Rengi. "There's no elevator music to drive me nuts. All there is silence, nothing but stunned silence."

Before Rengi's assistant could give a visual reply, the sounds of gunfire could be heard coming from the floor below, which allowed Rengi to breath a sigh of relief.

'Is the noise something you were hoping for?' asked Silver through a small screen for Rengi to read.

"Yes, yes indeed," answered Rengi as the elevator doors opened to reveal a battle in progress between AEUG and Glemy Faction forces. "Now let's see if we can find out what's going on here."

Once Rengi had arrived on the scene, none of the Glemy Faction Bawoos noticed Silver Frame until a pair of gray armored Bawoos were shot in the back by Silver Frame's anti-armor shotgun combination.

"_What the hell is that mobile suit?_" asked a Bawoo pilot.

"_How the hell should we know?_" shot back another Bawoo pilot. "_Take it down, quick!_"

Roux looked at the Silver Frame with awe and amazement as she still felt the tingling sensation coming from the Gundam that was helping her out.

'Is... is Rengi really piloting that mobile suit?' wondered Roux as the Silver Frame put it's long range weapons away and switched to one of it's beam sabers and began slicing up some of the Bawoos with a few Kendo techniques that she recognized.

"_Hey I'm looking to rake some leaves in your yard, can you spare about 30 bucks?_" asked a very familiar face on visual COM.

Roux just chuckled as she remembered that voice as her childhood friend and sweetheart, Rengi Gutenberg. As Z Gundam was recovering from the relentless onslaught, Rengi kept at his pace of thinning out the herd of Bawoo mobile suits.

"Still like to throw out those expensive costs, don't you Rengi Gutenberg?" Roux asked in mocking tone.

"_Roux Louka, still being a bit stubborn I see,_" replied Rengi as he dodged a beam saber meant to impale him. "_It's great to see you again after so long. You have no idea how much I missed you._"

"I missed you too," Roux said thoughtfully. "But what happened to you? I remembered your parents got murdered and everything else just went blank."

"_Yeah, my parents were murdered alright,_" snorted Rengi. "_Murdered by those frickin environmental pricks from Blue Cosmos and they tried to turn me into their assassins, but my will was too strong for them and I botched an assassination attempt on purpose._

"_What about you, Roux?_" asked Rengi as he changed focus. "_I never heard from you, even after I got adopted. Tried calling your place in Alexandria and got no response._"

"All I remembered was going to sleep one night and then I end up here... in the Universal Century," answered Roux.

"_Universal Century?_" asked a puzzled Rengi. "_So that must be what's going on here. One day I'm assisting Lady Lacus and Terminal in a direct strike on Requiem and then I'm here._"

"_Roux and Elle, I'm coming to help you!_" exclaimed Judau Ashta as he finally broke through and was able to open the Colony East Gate.

"_Who's the guy who just called?_" Rengi asked Roux.

"His name is Judau Ashta," answered Roux. "He pilots one of the AEUG's powerful Gundams, the ZZ Gundam."

Before Rengi could answer, the ZZ Gundam came charging in with beam saber drawn, cutting down Bawoos left and right. Rengi then resumed fighting as he put away his beam saber and switched to his high energy beam rifle and gun launcher and began shooting at the Bawoos. Judau spotted the Silver Frame and had considered attacking it, but saw that it wasn't attacking him or Roux for that matter.

"_Yo, pilot, you head to the next area, I'll handle things here against these assholes,_" Rengi said to Judau.

Judau looked to Roux and the Z Gundam and got a slight nod from Roux as the Z Gundam gave it's heavier companion a slight nod as Roux said, "Don't worry, we'll handle things here. You go help Elle."

"_What about the mobile suit with you?_" asked Judau.

"He's a childhood friend and sweetheart I grew up with," Roux answered truthfully. "I trust him with my life."

Judau looked at the Gundam Astray Silver Frame for a moment, but a panicking Elle brought Judau back into focus as he left Roux and Rengi to handle the field they were in. Once Judau left, Rengi snapped together the anti-armor shotgun configuration once again and blasted a trio of Bawoos causing the field to fall and allowed for both childhood friends to go and assist Judau and Elle.

"_Has anyone ever told you that you make wearing a pilot suit look real sexy?_" Rengi asked Roux over an open COM.

Roux blushed at Rengi's compliment as she liked hearing Rengi say that. As for Judau... he was a little uneasy to hear a complete stranger say that to someone he knew and had been fighting alongside for almost a year. Elle, the pilot of the AEUG's Gundam Mk II, could be heard snickering and muttering that Judau now had competition for Roux's affection and attention. Joking aside, the four Gundam pilots were able to thwart the attempted ambush by the Glemy Faction. Elle took one look at Gundam Astray Silver Frame and was now interested in the mobile suit.

"Hey Judau, where'd this mobile suit come from?" Elle asked the ZZ Gundam's pilot.

"I dunno where it came from," answered Judau. "But apparently the pilot knows Roux really well."

"Yeah, I know," Elle said as she hooted in laughter. "He seems to know Roux **very** well. You might wanna be careful, he just might steal Roux from you."

"That's enough Elle," Roux snapped at Elle as she was blushing profusely.

"Hey, why not introduce yourself," Elle called to the Silver Frame's pilot. "I'm Elle Vianno from Side 1."

"Ensign Rengi Canaver of the ZAFT Silver Tigers Team, under the command of Andrew Waltfeld," answered Rengi. "I'm originally from the Atlantic Federation, now I live September City, in the PLANTS at Lagrange Point 5."

"Huh?" asked Roux dumbfounded. "When did you join ZAFT?"

"I joined a few years ago, almost before the Bloody Valentine Tragedy," Rengi answered Roux.

"I'm surprised they allowed you to enlist in ZAFT," Roux said to her childhood friend. "That military group was supposed to be for Coordinators only."

Judau and Elle looked at each other puzzled by what Rengi and Roux were saying. It sounded like both of them knew each other much longer and were hiding something else.

"Something's not right here, Judau," commented Elle. "Roux's hiding something."

"Yeah I know," agreed Judau. "There's no ZAFT organization here. There's just us, the Federation, any Zeon remnants and Karaba too."

"Look, let's take down these bastards and sort things out afterwards," Rengi suggested to Judau and the others.

"I'm with Roux's friend on this," agreed Elle. "Let's take down Glemy Toto and worry about the other stuff later on the Nahel Argama."

"Silver, tag these guys as friends," Rengi said to his AI partner.

"Huh?" asked a confused Roux. "Who's Silver?"

"Silver's a combat assistant AI that was installed in my mobile suit, MBF-P06 Gundam Astray Silver Frame," explained Rengi.

"Who built it, the Atlantic Federation?" Roux asked Rengi.

"Hell no," answered Rengi. "This bad boy was built by Morgenroete at Heliopolis in secret... away from those warmongering Atlantic Federation pricks."

"Nice," Roux said with a smile on her face. "Gotta give Morgenroete credit, they know how to build a better mobile suit."

After introductions were given, the four Gundam pilots and surviving NEMO and GM II pilots advanced through the Colony West Gate, where more Gaza D and gray-armored Bawoos greeted them.

"I'm really getting tired of seeing those mono-eyed mobile suits, no offense to the ZAFT pilots who pilot such units," Rengi as he and Silver went to work slicing up as many of the enemy mobile suits as possible.

"That's Zeon for you, Rengi," Roux informed her childhood friend. "Although I dunno why they chose to make their mobile suits with just one eye."

Once enough of the enemy mobile suits had been totaled, a larger mobile suit then approached the battlefield. Rengi let out a slight whistle indicating that he was impressed.

"Damn, that looks powerful," commented Rengi.

"_You have no idea how powerful it is,_" said Glemy Toto as the large mobile suit came to a stop. "_This weapon will guarantee my place as the true heir of Zeon. Behold! NZ-000 Queen Mansa, the ultimate Newtype mobile suit._"

Rengi then fake sneezed as he exclaimed, "Ah... LOSER!"

Glemy then shot the Silver Frame a dirty look after Rengi's outburst. With daggers in his eyes as he said in an icy tone, "_You'll be the first to die. Kill him, Puru Two._"

The green-armored mobile suit began launching mini remote controlled weapons that screamed towards the Cosmic Era-built Gundam. However, neither Rengi nor Silver flinched or felt a ping of fear at the sight of the monstrosity or the bit weapons sent at them. But just because neither of them felt any fear, didn't mean they were going to let themselves get shot down quickly either.

"Let's get back to work, Silver," Rengi said as two Funnels charged at the Silver Frame. "Intercept them with the Igelstellungs."

The Silver Frame flashed it's silver eyes and targeted the two lead Funnels, effectively putting them down.

"_Wha? What the hell is going on here?_" demanded the pilot of Queen Mansa, Puru Two. "_Doesn't matter, you're still going down! Funnels!_"

Another set of four funnels then charged at the Silver Frame after the Cosmic Era-built Gundam took two pot shots at the massive mobile suit. Puru Two had expected the Silver Frame to use the same trick again, but saw that it changed tactics on her and destroyed three of the four funnels sent after him, while Elle shot down the last one as it was about to inflict a fatal kill shot. During the fray, Judau had taken the opportunity engage the Axis-built mobile suit, causing Puru Two to be caught trying to do two tasks, shooting down the Silver Frame and fighting Judau Ashta in the ZZ Gundam. The three AEUG and ZAFT Gundams worked perfectly like a team. Roux and Rengi providing a distraction and getting Puru Two's attention while Judau and Elle hit the Queen Mansa with everything they had, including using the ZZ Gundam's High Mega Cannon. After the Queen Mansa took enough of beating and some heated exchanges, the pilot, Puru Two had enough and then escaped from Glemy's clutches. As Roux was lining up for kill shot, a lance of green energy struck the open cockpit of the Queen Mansa, killing Glemy Toto once and for all. Roux looked to see who fired the shot and saw it was Rengi who fired the shot as he had combined his gun launcher and high energy beam rifle into it's Hyper Impulse Long-Range Sniper Rifle.

"And that's the end of him," Rengi said as the headless mobile suit fell in defeat.

Once fighting in the colony, known as Core 3, had stopped, the four Gundams made their way to the Nahel Argama. As the four Gundams were entering the mobile suit hangar of the Nahel Argama, a flash of green light came from Core 3 and quickly engulfed the battleship causing the ship and it's entire crew to disappear from the timeline that was the Universal Century.

**Back in the Cosmic Era**

"How do we know that you're the real Lacus Clyne?" Talia Gladys challenged cautiously as she had a feeling the pink haired girl was indeed the real daughter of the deceased Sigel Clyne. "How do we know that you're not an imposter sent by Logos?"

"_Because I was present during the Second Battle of Jachin Due and I was also at the Mendel Colony when the Earth Forces tried to destroy the Archangel at the Mendel Colony. I have seen battle up close and personal._"

Most of the Minerva's bridge crew were stunned to hear that Lacus Clyne, the pop star of the PLANTS, had been on the field of battle more than once. Talia could tell that she was telling the truth and knew from seeing a couple concerts even before the First Bloody Valentine War that Lacus never wore any raunchy outfits like the Lacus girl who was on television and met them at Diocuia.In fact, she could tell that the girl on television and doing the concerts in the PLANTS was just a young girl, probably two or three years younger than Lacus.

"Well Captain?" asked Deputy Captain Trine.

'First that Extended girl, Stella, comes back... and alive,' thought Talia. 'And now Miss Lacus, the real Lacus, shows up. What else can happen?'

"Uh... Captain," Deputy Captain Trine called to Captain Gladys, lost in her thoughts.

Gathering her thoughts and then taking a deep breath, Talia then said to Abby, "Get a hold of Shinn and Rey."

"Yes ma'am," acknowledged Abby as she did as she was instructed.

Once both clashing pilot were contacted, Talia stood up and said, "Shinn, Rey, stop fighting with each other."

"_Huh? But Captain,_" protested Shinn, "_Rey attacked Stella and I'm not gonna let it slide._"

"_Captain, surely you don't think that the pilot of that monstrosity is in fact the girl that Shinn claims they are,_" Rey protested to the Captain of the Minerva. "_The pilot is obviously an imposter, someone trying to take away one of our best pilots and turn them into a Logos-controlled monster._"

Before Captain Gladys could say anything, Stella came on the COM as had enough of being called an imposter and a member of Logos.

"_I assure you, Captain of the Minerva, I no longer have ties to the Logos-controlled Earth Forces,_" Stella said to Talia Gladys with exuberant confidence. "_I have come to be with Shinn and would like to ask if I may join your crew, if it helps to prove that I no longer have ties with Logos or the Earth Forces._"

Talia looked to the blonde-haired pilot, still in the cockpit of the Destroy, and gave her a slight nod saying, "I assume that you'll want your machine, the Gaia, back, am I right?"

"_Captain Gladys! What are you doing?!_" demanded Rey.

"She has made her intention to join ZAFT, and as a member of FAITH, I can approve her request," Talia answered Rey as she glared at the blonde-haired pilot of the Legend. "You can either live with it or get the hell of my ship when we get back to Carpentaria."

Once those words left the mouth of Captain Gladys, Shinn returned his sword back to it's holster and went over to the Destroy so he could get Stella out of the monstrosity. Once the love of his life was safely in cockpit of the Destiny, Shinn decided that the Destroy needed to be destroyed to prevent ZAFT from getting it as well as either Orb or Logos.

"_Shinn, what doing you doing?_" demanded Rey. "_We can use that to help the Chairman's work._"

"Help the Chairman's work, my ass," snarled Shinn as he looked in contempt at Rey. "That thing has caused too much death and destruction. Logos built those monsters at the expense of the blood and tears of their victims. You seem to forget that I'm a member of FAITH too. I'm using my authority and judgment as a member of FAITH to destroy that monster."

"_The Orb Union has no need of that monstrosity,_" Captain Ramius said to Shinn. "_We've seen it's destruction too and Chief Representative Athha wants it destroyed as well._"

"_As does Terminal,_" added Lacus. "_But it warms my heart to see you were able to save the one you love before deciding to destroy that useless weapon of mass destruction._"

Hearing Lacus say that gave Shinn the encouragement that he needed along with Stella in the cockpit of the Destiny. Murrue watched as Lunamaria came close to the Archangel, yet she wasn't attacking the ship as she needed to be certain if… she was on board. "Meyrin, do you hear me?" asked the older Hawke sister, she was hoping that if Athrun was alive, then maybe her baby sister would be too. "Come on, please answer me…"

"Luna?" the voice came through communications, making Lunamaria rather relieved to see that especially as Meyrin's face appeared on one of the screens, making her wish she had never lashed out at the younger girl as it may as well be her fault that she was nearly killed.

"Oh thank God you're okay…" began Lunamaria, starting to shed tears at seeing her sister was indeed still alive and wanted to come on board the Archangel to see her again in person. "I'm so sorry for everything I said before, it's all my fault that you could have died when Shinn destroyed the GOUF Ignited that you were in…"As for Rey, he wasn't happy at all to see that one of the Logos-built weapons was going to be destroyed, let alone that Lacus had survived the assassination attempt on her life or even that Meyrin was still alive herself. Before Shinn began to destroy the Logos-built monstrosity, a single mobile suit launched from Archangel's catapult and assumed a defensive position, remaining with the Archangel itself. Instead of trying to stop Shinn in destroying the Destroy, Rey charged at the Archangel, eager to eliminate the songstress. But before the Legend got any closer to the Strike Freedom or the Archangel, another ship appeared from a green flash of light startling everyone except Shinn as he went to work tearing the Destroy limb from limb and finally issuing the killing blow to the unprotected mobile armor by using the palm cannon through the empty cockpit.

On board the Nahel Argama

"Alright Ensign Canaver, from ZAFT," said Beecha as they were looking at the scene at front of them, "What are we looking at right now?"

"The white ship with two legs sticking out of the front is a former ship of the Earth Alliance called the Archangel," began Rengi as he pointed to the Archangel and moved to the other ship in front of the surviving fleet. "And the ship with its wings retracted is the Minerva. That's ZAFT's equivalent to the Archangel. But the Archangel, she's still the best ship. Admiral Lewis Halberton had her built like that. He also proposed the designs for five prototype Gundams too."

"And the mobile suit hovering close to the bridge of the Archangel?" asked Roux.

"Looks like quite the wicked looking mobile suit," added Judau.

"That's the ZGMF X-20A Strike Freedom," answered Rengi. "That and its brother unit ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice were being built by ZAFT until the Clyne Faction swooped in and stole them for their ace pilots."

"I bet this ZAFT group makes some pretty good mobile suits," Beecha said as his junk dealer instincts were starting to kick in.

"That they do," replied Rengi. "They make your guys' Zeon group look like they have crap mobile suits."

"_Thanks for those kind words you said, 'pal',_" Shinn Asuka said over an open COM channel. "_Now who the hell are you?_"

"Been awhile Asuka," Rengi said to Shinn with a slight grin on his face. "Still in a relationship with Lousier?"

"_Huh? How do you know my name or Stella?_" asked a confused Shinn. "_Who the hell are you?_"

"What's going on here Rengi?" asked Elle. "I thought you said those people knew you."

"I thought so too," replied the confused Natural ZAFT Greencoat. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" asked Judau as he was puzzled.

Roux looked to her lover and studied his face as he then came up with a possible solution which the lavender-haired pilot of the Z Gundam caught on to. Both of them looked to each other for just a moment as if they were silently confirming their suspicions. Once Rengi and Roux had confirmed their suspicion, they gave each other a slight nod of acknowledgment before looking to Beecha, Judau and Elle.

"We must not have existed in this Cosmic Era," Rengi said to the three AEUG pilots. "I'm guessing that Roux and I came from an alternate Cosmic Era."

"Like an alternate universe?" asked Elle as she was curious. "Man, this is just like surprise you two dropped on us after getting back from Core 3."

_Flashback-no-jutsu_

"_Alright, you have some explaining to do Roux Louka," Elle said after Roux and Rengi embraced each other._

"_As if you're one to give me orders, Elle," countered back Roux as a third figure joined the group._

"_Maybe not but I can order you, Roux," said Beecha as he entered the mobile suit hangar. "So start talking."_

_Roux huffed in annoyance. But since Beecha was the captain, she had to comply and began, "Rengi and I were childhood friends in the Atlantic Federation. It's from a different universe and a different timeline known as the Cosmic Era. In the Cosmic Era, humans are divided into two categories."_

"_Newtypes and Oldtypes?" asked Beecha._

"_No, Naturals and Coordinators," answered Rengi. "Both Roux and I are considered Naturals, humans with no genetic manipulation done to our bodies either in the womb or during our life."_

"_I take these Coordinators have had genetic manipulation done to their bodies," caught on Elle._

"_Why hide it from us?" asked Judau as he looked to Roux._

"_Because I didn't know if the ethos of Blue Cosmos were strong here," answered Roux._

"_So what? I take these Blue Cosmos guys were some sort of terrorist group, right?" Beecha asked Roux and Rengi._

_Both Naturals gave him a slight nod causing Beecha to sigh and gather his thoughts as to what he should do._

_Flashback-no-jutsu ended_

"My apologies to you," Rengi said to Shinn before the Destiny considered attacking the Nahel Argama. "I guess I could explain, but you'd have to come aboard the Nahel Argama or I could come aboard the Minerva if you'd prefer and explain things."

"_Captain Gladys, it's your decision,_" Shinn said to the captain of the Minerva.

"_Yes, I think an explanation is in order,_" said Talia. "_Come to the Minerva and we'll try to sort things out._"

Meanwhile in Aprilius One

Yzak Joule watched from the mobile suit hanger with Dearka Elsman, as two mobile suits were loaded the Volitare though both had a sense of nostalgia as the machines in question are none other than the GAT-X102 Duel and its brother unit the GAT-X103 Buster, which both pilots had stolen from the Earth Alliance and had used throughout the first war three years ago. "It's been a long time since we last seen those mobile suits huh?" asked Dearka, yet he was glad to be able to pilot the Buster once again as the ZAKU Warrior he flew just wasn't the same and Yzak could share similar thoughts as he'd rather be using the Duel than his ZAKU Phantom, even if the ZAKUs were brand new at the time, at least before the GOUF Ignited was introduced, while the two G-Weapons were three years older.

"Yeah, however I'm not sure about this Durandal guy… This is completely fucked up" began the silver-haired ZAFT, ever since Durandal revealed Logos' existence to the world, he wondered what the man was really planning as did Dearka, especially as the Lacus that was at the PLANTs wasn't the real one since they can tell her apart from the genuine songstress while at the same time, believing that Lacus may have been the one who hijacked that shuttle back on Earth not too long back.

However, the Volitare and the Rousseau are currently getting ready to out but for their own purpose as they assume the Eternal must be hidden somewhere from ZAFT and the Earth Alliance, yet the fact remains was that they had previously encountered Athrun again ever since this whole mess began made Yzak truly angry. "I swear, everything's been going to hell and if I ever see Athrun again…"

"Now's not the time for that Yzak!" began Dearka, he could tell that his friend was still angry with Athrun but they need to remember the events of the previous war, especially what Dearka had told the silver-haired male back at Mendel and his decision to help the TSA end the war despite Nicol's death prior to himself being captured not long afterwards, he'd do it again if the chance came to it, though the dark-skinned pilot couldn't help but think about Mir, even if she broke up with him not too long back yet he was still concerned for her now that this new war was happening as they speak.

Luckily, Eileen was able to pull some strings and managed to keep the Duel and the Buster from being decommissioned completely, secretly having both G-Weapons repaired for when Yzak and Dearka needed them again to which both ZAFT soldiers were thankful for the former Chairwoman for this gesture even though she resigned from her position so that Durandal would be the current Chairman of the PLANTs.

In Arian

"So... uh... how do you like it here in Arian?" asked Prince Aria von Reiji Asuka as he looked to his arranged fiancée, Aila Jyrkiäinen.

"It's... different then living in Finland," answered the silver-haired girl, Aila Jyrkiäinen. "At least I'm no longer having to sleep to benches. Or being forced to fight just to have a place to live."

"And you don't have to deal with using that stupid Embody System either," added Reiji.

Aila gave a slight nod of agreement to her fiancé's last statement. But she had been looking back at her life leading up to the arranged marriage between her and Reiji. She looked back at when she and Reiji first met at the 7th World Battle Gunpla Tournament. Living on the streets of Helsinki before being recruited by the Flana Institute through her former manager Nine Barthes. Even then, Aila felt out of place with the others who part of the Flana Institute's other programs. Aila had even tried to quit at one time, but was bullied by her manager into staying on board and further increasing her contempt for Gunpla and Gunpla Battles in general. But once she got to the World Tournament, things slowly began to change for her. She held on to her contempt for Gunpla Battles mostly, but began to develop a slight interest in building Gunpla when she and Reiji met a disguised Takashi Iori. Aila then took a deep breath and had a smile on her face as she thought about finally becoming free of Team Nemesis thanks in part to the Arista gem that Sei Iori, Reiji's friend and partner, gave her through China Kousaka. If Aila knew one thing, it was that Reiji wasn't getting out of keeping his promise to her that he made during their battle in the semi-finals and even in the room she had tried to stay in with both Reiji and Sei.

"Prince Reiji, Lady Aila, it's time for the ball," a servant said to Reiji and Aila.

The red-haired prince snorted in disgust. He was not a big fan of formal gatherings and did his best to try and avoid them, like at the start of the World Tournament. Before Reiji could even think about trying to get away, Aila grabbed his right wrist and said, "Oh no you don't Reiji. I've gone to the last two gatherings by myself. You're coming to this one."

"But Aila, you're much better at going to those gatherings than I am," Reiji protested, trying to get Aila to let go.

Aila wouldn't budge as she gave her fiancé a dirty look and then grabbed him by his shirt collar as she said, "Let's go Reiji. You're coming with me to this gathering even if I have to drag you along this polished floor."

"But Aila!" exclaimed Reiji as he was being drug to their room.

Four hours later, the gathering was over and all of the guests had gone home. The engaged couple had been surprised to see the former chairman of PPSE, Plavsky Particle System Engineering, Mashita and his secretary, Miss Baker, were invited to the formal gathering to announce the date of the wedding for Reiji and Aila. Meeting with both former executives of PPSE went well for them. Reiji had promised not to tell anyone about his theft of an Arista from the palace treasury. Mashita was grateful for that and had even showed the Gunpla that he and Baker had been selling on Arian. Aila was given her old Gunpla, Qubeley Papillon, back as Mashita had it rebuilt after Aila had quit Team Nemesis. Aila was reluctant to accept her old Gunpla at first, but thanked the former chairman for the gift. Once things had been cleared up, Reiji had tried to sneak away from gathering only to have Aila catch him thanks in part to the Arista gem she still wore as a necklace around her neck.

"Mmm, what's that noise?" Reiji asked Aila before they fell asleep.

"Huh, what noise are talking about?" Aila asked in confusion as she hadn't heard any noise.

Reiji then motioned for Aila to be quiet and asked her to listen for what he heard. For a moment, they heard nothing, then the engaged couple began to hear a slight howl coming from the hallway. Once both of them heard the howling, they gave each other a slight nod and quickly grabbed their Gunpla just in case. Reiji had his own Gunpla, Beginning Gundam, and Aila had her old Qubeley Papillon with her. As the engaged couple moved towards the source of the howling noise, Aila silently wished that she had her other Gunpla, Miss Sazabi, instead. Finding the source of the howling lead Reiji and Aila to the treasure room as they noticed one of the Arista crystals glowing a burnt orange instead of being an azure blue color.

"Wha? Why is another Arista glowing?" asked a puzzled Reiji as he stretched his hand towards the glowing Arista.

"Wait Reiji," began Aila as she was quick to grab to Reiji's wrist as he touched the glowing Arista crystal.

Once the engaged couple touched the glowing crystal, it began to react and then caused them to disappeared as some servants came to try and stop Reiji and Aila from touching the Arista crystal.

In a separate dimension looking into the Cosmic Era

"So the time to gather warriors is upon us," a menacing voice coming from a Gundam built with samurai-like armor.

"Yes, and we shall plague this Earth with a war like none other then before," agreed a second menacing voice coming from a second Gundam, this one was black and built with black samurai-like armor. "The time to drown this world in the flames of war has come. Let us began the preparations to move."


End file.
